Maps
Maps are the locations in GearLand within which players engage in gunfights with Enemies. As of version 1.9, there are five different maps in the game: BasicCity, Farm, Goblin's Castle, BasicCastle, and Elven. Each map has a specific lobby associated with it which serves as a preview of how that map looks. BasicCity BasicCity has two major regions: * The city proper has many commercial buildings separated by streets which are littered with abandoned vehicles. Players spawn in this region, and the region also contains a ramp up to the elevated highway near one edge of the map. * Across the river from the city proper lies suburban housing. The fences in this region block bullets, but can be slipped through or jumped over at certain points. The river separating the two regions can be crossed via the elevated highway, a footbridge, or either of two large bridges. Both the river and the coastal water located on two edges of the map are decorative - attempting to stand on these features will cause one to fall into the void (enemies pushed into the void do not give rewards). The roofs of all of the houses and most of the commercial-district buildings can be reached with trick jumps (jumping in first-person view at particular angles) --- in particular, players can easily scale the fronts of the red buildings with three rows of windows. As well, the elevated highway can be jumped onto from one of the houses. The remainder of the commercial buildings cannot be reached without usage of a Gravity Coil or Gravity Boots (Dual Gravity Coil). The enemies encountered here use the modern evolutions ( noob > grey noob > black noob > guest > muscular noob ). Their weapons are modern firearms or Roblox gear weapons. Farm Farm is a small map consisting of a large dirt road running between two sets of fenced crop plots and the houses associated with them. Invisible walls prevent players from falling off the map at its fenced edges, but they are still able to fall into the void at the unfenced edges. All structures on this map can be climbed without gravity-reducing items. At the dirt-road corner, player can utilize a trick jump involving the beam jutting out of the nearby barn as an escape route. The crops on this map are solid, but players can slot in among the crops at specific locations to block line of sight and possibly drop enemy aggro (enemies can still shoot into these spots at point-blank range). The enemies encountered here use the modern evolutions and weapons. Goblin's Castle Goblin's Castle is a map featuring a wooden fort decorated by large bones. Swampland and large rocks can be found near the edges, which are all equipped with invisible walls to prevent players from falling off accidentally. Players spawn at a specific corner of the fort marked by a large permanent warphole. The walls on this map can be scaled without gravity-reducing items using trick jumps. In addition, both players and enemies can fall into the walls at specific spots, making them very difficult for players and enemies outside the walls to hit (one such spot is near the middle of the wall at the back of the fort, behind the large bone structure) The enemies encountered here use evolutions unique to this map ( vest orc > shirt orc > black-hat orc > muscular orc > wolf-man ). Their weapons are rusted versions of those used by modern enemies. BasicCastle BasicCastle features a castle with mostly-rectangular walls enclosing a village and some large stone structures. Farmland resides outside of the castle, and the whole map seemingly rests on a cushion of solid white clouds. Players spawn near the castle's main entrance, either within the village or next to the farmland. The short stone walls on this map can be scaled with trick jumps (allowing players to easily lose unwanted enemy aggro), and the tall stone walls can be scaled using the buildings near the back corners of the castle. The rooftops of all buildings in the village can be reached without needing to use gravity-reducing items. The towers on the short walls are easily accessed from the walls while the towers on the tall walls require gravity-reducing items to scale. The enemies encountered here use the fantasy evolutions ( purple wizard > pink wizard > grey robed wizard > blue robed wizard > black robed wizard). Their weapons are wands and staves which function identically to the weapons used by modern enemies. Elven In Elven, players spawn next to a fountain containing a tree. The entire map is enclosed by a tall stone wall. Several buildings, including a large one situated on a hill near one edge, and a stone circle serve as the only other large pieces of cover in the map. Trees dotted around the map serve as small pieces of cover. The enclosing wall can be scaled with trick jumps to reveal that the map sits on a cushion of clouds. These clouds, however, are merely decorative, and attempting to stand on them will cause one to fall into the void. The roofs of the lower buildings and the upper level of the map can be reached from the wall. The roof of the upper building can be reached using the trees near one corner. The enemies encountered here use the fantasy evolutions and weapons. Gallery BasicCitySuburban.png|BasicCity, suburban area BasicCityCommercial.png|BasicCity, commercial area FarmSky.png|Farm GoblinsCastleSky.png|Goblin's Castle BasicCastleSky.png|BasicCastle ElvenSky.png|Elven